Into the Light
by Jess420
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Our Idols. Shawn Michaels' (HBK) daughters live on the road. MJ & Babs are 20... does 10 years really make a difference? Main Characters: Shawn Michaels, Paul Levesque (Triple H), Kevin Nash, Brock Lesnar & Randy Orton. Please Review
1. Chapter One

--June 3, 2002--  
  
Today was the day. Daddy was back in the WWE, his first appearance in quite some time. To all of you who don't already know my name's Babs Hanson, and I have a twin sister named MJ. All of you die-hard wrestling fans know that there is/was no wrestler with the last name Hanson… we were adopted.  
  
Adopted by THE most electrifying man in sports entertainment today… no it's not the Rock. Sorry, no put intended with the use of his gimmick. To use his own gimmicks would be to say that he is The Icon, The Showstoppa, The Main Event… yep, you guessed it, The Heart Break Kid himself, Shawn Michaels. I'll give you the basics on how we were adopted by Shawn. Our parents died when we were 7, we lived with our Aunt Mandy and then she died when we were 10, after that we went to live with Shawnie Boy.   
  
At first it was really hard. He never pressured us to call him dad or anything and he never asked us to change our last name (as a sign of respect to our parents). But after the years went on we just sort of started calling him Dad. MJ and I didn't really think of it as a big deal, though Shawn did… ok, to stop confusion I'm just going to refer to Shawn as Dad, Daddy-o, Pappa-Bear and things of that nature ok? OK.   
  
It's been awhile since we've seen some of the other wrestlers, many years in some cases and months in others. Then there are the new guys, the ones that joined the WWE after Dad was injured and forced to stop doing what he loved, performing for his fans. Those wrestlers we haven't gotten the chance to meet but oh we will, just you wait and see… I'm just DYING to meet all the "new" beefcakes that Vince has hired. Man oh man, some of the new guys are REALLY hot. Oh by the way… MJ and I, we're 19, our birthday is June 20th… 17 days from now is what some like to call our "golden birthday".  
  
Right now we're at the hotel with Dad and Kevin (Nash)… you might be able to guess that Dad's just a TAD bit excited and nervous… although he wouldn't admit the latter if you asked. There's a knock on the door I look around the room. MJ's in the bathroom putting on some lotion and it doesn't look like either of the guys will be getting up anytime soon. I sigh and get up off the nice comphy bed, "You two are worthless sometimes." Kev raises his eyebrows at me "Worthless huh?" and gets up out of the chair, knowing I'm in deep shit if I don't make a fast get-away I run to the door and open it. It's Paul (better known as Triple H), I look at him with relief and hide behind him, "Paulie… PLEASE save me!"   
  
He shakes his head, "I guess this one last time won't hurt. But seriously you gotta stop calling me Paulie, or I'm gonna start giving you nicknames that you'll hate." I rolled my eyes. "Actually… I thought of a couple new ones the other day. Ok… it's either P Diddy *giggle* or Tripsey." Paul shook his head, "Those BOTH suck. But if I have to choose" "YOU HAVE TO!" "I guess Tripsey… P Diddy is retarded." "Yay…I liked that one better out of the 2 anyways." Paul laughed, "Where's you better half?" "WHAT!?" "Um… where's you OTHER half… yea, THAT'S what I meant to say." "You suck.. She's in the bathroom putting on lotion." "She puts lotion on in the bathroom??" "The door's not closed, that's just where the lotion was." "Oh… alright. And what did you do to Kev anyways?" "Well…. I called him and Dad worthless cuz they wouldn't move to get the door."  
  
MJ was done with the lotion and started to read her Cosmo magazine. Dad looked at both of us and said, "We're gonna leave in about an hour so you two should start to get ready." MJ and I both got up and went to our bags to pick stuff out to wear. Kevin laughed, "Sometimes I forget that those two are 19. Why are they changing anyways?" Dad laughed and said, "Well… they have to look good for the younger guys. Apparently they want to make a good first impression." Paul shook his head, "The only impression the guys will get is that those two are off limits." MJ turned around, "Don't even think about it you three! We have lives, we can date, for God's sake we're almost 20!" Kevin looked at Dad, "I don't know how you do it man. I would want to kill anyone that looked at my girls."   
  
I got an evil look in my eyes, I grabbed my light blue skin tight halter top, turned to MJ and said, "What do you think? I could wear my jean skirt with this and some flip flops." The three giants looked at me like I was insane. Dad shook his head, "Either of you wanna tell her WHY she WON'T be wearing that tonight?" Kevin smiled, "My pleasure. B.. That's way to revealing. The top is too tight and the skirt is to short, the guys would think you were a ring rat in that." I looked at him oddly, "Ok… here's why I'm gonna wear it. A- it's cute.. B- any male would LOVE it.. C- If I look like a rat, I look like a rat.. D- I've been told light blue IS my color.. And finally E- I'm not actually gonna wear it, I just wanted to piss you three off… it worked." With that said I grabbed one of my light pink t-shirts, some jeans, and a belt and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
MJ laughed, "She got you good with that one. She KNEW that would be your reaction. I just can't believe that you would actually think that she would wear that… oh, and the skirt you were talking about Kev… she left it at home." With that said she turned around and found a outfit to wear, a green striped halter top, jeans, and white flip flops.   
  
**Authors Note** I realize this chapter isn't too exciting, the next one should be more fun, more wrestlers will be introduced to the story. Please give me feedback! Thanks--   
  
--Jess 


	2. Chapter Two

** Authors Note** I just got done watching RAW, I would have to say Shawn's Sweet Chin Music has inspired me to write a new chapter… maybe even more then one chapter, hehehe. Yea… if you couldn't tell I'm a HUGE HBK fan, he's the best baby!  
  
--Jess  
  
We had just entered the arena, and all of us were extremely excited. Not only was Dad going to make his long awaited come-back, but he's making his come back with the nWo… my opinion, Dad and Kev will definetly wreck some havoc in the WWE.  
  
After Dad got situated in the nWo locker room with Kev and the guys MJ and I decided we needed to have some fun of our own without Daddy Dearest around. We just walked down the halls for awhile, then we came upon the Hardy Boyz. MJ and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces (we had never met the Boyz), we walked up to Matt and Jeff and I said, "Hi. It's great to meet you. My name is Babs and this is my twin MJ." Jeff smiled, "It's great to meet fans, how did you two get back stage?" MJ laughed, "Well, although we are fans we didn't come here to meet any wrestlers. Our Dad works here. We were around the business ever since we were 10." Matt said, "Ok then… my name is Matt Hardy, this is Jeff Hardy we're the Hardy Boyz."   
  
Jeff shook his head, "Um… Matt, I think they knew who we were, right ladies?" We smiled and shook our heads yes. "Now, who's your dad?" I smiled, "MJ, this could be fun. Why don't you two try to guess." "Ok… give us some hints." MJ smiled, "Well… he's got long hair, although that could be almost anyone." "We were raised in Texas, meaning he's from Texas." "Any guesses yet?" Jeff shook his head, "That could be almost anyone. Bradshaw, 'Taker, half the roster's from Texas."   
  
At that moment 'Taker came around the corner. He took one look at me and MJ and ran over to us. "How are my little bits?" We turned at look at him, "We're great Mark. How have you been, we haven't seen you in a while." He shrugged, "Can't complain too much." And gave us each a big hug, then left because he had a meeting with Vince.  
  
"Ok… it's not 'Taker, will you just tell us already?" I laughed, "Matt, you're very impatient. Ok… Jeff, many people have said that you and Dad are a lot alike, that ring any bells?" "No, not really." MJ rolled her eyes, "We're gonna be here forever." "No, we won't. He's The Icon, The Main Event, The Showstoppa… come on you two you should know this." As soon as I said Showstoppa they knew who I was talking about. "You're Shawn's girls?" "Ding, Ding, Ding… what do they win MJ?" "Well Babs, they win the knowledge that we are HBK's girls, that and our treasured friendship."   
  
Matt and Jeff were laughing at that little act we put on. "Wait… you're Shawn's little girls? That can't be right… how old are you?" MJ raised her eyebrows, "You never ask a woman her age. BUT… we're almost 20." "But we thought that Shawn's girls were like 12." "Well Matt, hate to break it to ya, but we were 12 almost 8 years ago." "Yea Babs, I realize that now." MJ sighed, "Well, the way the guys talk about us you would never know we were 19, sometimes I think they still think we're only 12." I agreed with MJ, adding, "Yea, especially Mark, Kev and Tripsey. They've made it their mission to scare off all potential boy friends. And I mean come on, what guy is gonna want to have a go at it with either of those 3." Matt looked at his watch, "Well ladies, this was fun, but we gotta go run over our match with Adam & Jay." While they were walking away I shouted, "Do you know where Irvine is?" "His dressing room is down the hallway to your left." "Thanks!"  
  
MJ and I went to Chris' dressing room. I knocked on the door, "Ya decent Jericho?" "YEA" MJ and I ran into the room and I hopped onto Chris' back "Christopher! I've missed you so much baby!" Chris laughed, "Barbie Doll, honey, baby, you've gotta stop with the pet names… we don't want anyone to know about our secret relationship." MJ laughed, "HA! What, that you're in love with her but she won't have you?" "Aww… Janey, are you jealous? Do you want a piece of me?" "Leave MJ alone you big flirt! I think I should tell Jess about this, she may be disappointed in you lack of control."   
  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh no! Anything but that. And anyways, if you did tell her, then at least she would know I have two little stalkers. Follow me everywhere and fling themselves on me, God, are you really that desperate going after a married man?" MJ shook her head, "But Irvine… I'm not a stalker, only Babs is!" I looked hurt, "But Baby! I thought we were gonna run away together and you were gonna father my…. WOAH!! I can't say that! That's just too weird for me. Sorry Christopher." "It's ok Barbara. I still love you, just not like that." "Chris, if you eeevvveeerrr, ever call me Barbara again I will be forced to put you in the 'Walls of Babsico.' Got it bub??" "Yea, yea… whatever Babsico."  
  
**Authors Note** What do you guys think?? It was fun writing that chapter. Hopefully I'll have another chapter posted before Wednesday night. Please, Please review!! Thanks so much!--  
  
--Jess 


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note** I've been inspired again… I mean how can you not get inspired when you watch Shawn Michaels From the Vault?? Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and I'm really glad that you guys like it so far.  
  
--Jess  
  
After chatting with Irvine for awhile we got bored. Chris realized this and asked, "Do you two want me to introduce you to the 'younger guys' or do you wanna flirt with 'em and then tell them you're Shawn's girls? Cuz it's guaranteed that they've heard about you." MJ and I looked at each other, "Come On Chris… you really gotta ask?" "I mean you know we love to flirt!" Chris shook his head, "Yea yea, just holler for me if ya need anything, ok girls?" I smiled, "You got it Christopher!"  
  
With that said we went in searching for some hotties. After we came up empth handed it dawned on me, "Ya know what… there have to be some guys in the guys locker room. What do ya think. Should we barge in and act like we own the place? Or should we at least make sure their clothed?"   
  
MJ looked at me, "No… we don't wanna do either. We don't want them to think that we're only here to scope out the guys. I say we find a veteran and have them take us to the locker room." "That's a good idea. I say either Tripsey, Ric Flair, Steve (Austin), Mark (Taker), or Kev. But definetly NOT dad." And with that said we went in search of one of the above mentioned wrestlers.   
  
The first one we saw was Tripsey. I ran over to him, put my arms around his waist and gave him puppy dog eyes. Tripsey just shook his head, "Good God… what do you want now?" "I don't want anything, what makes you think I do?" "That's bull shit and you know it. You always want something, weather it's a water or me saving you from Kev, you always want something."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Ok… so you're right. I do want something. But I'm only asking you because you're such a sweet heart. And because you're my Tripsey." Tripsey shook his head, "And just what do you want Doll Face?" "Tripsey! We went over this when I was ten, stop calling me Doll Face!" "Yea yea, whatever. Now what did you want?"   
  
"Well… MJ and I wanted to know if you could introduce us to the other guys. We can't seem to find anyone, we can't even find the guys we know." MJ rolled her eyes, "Babs is exaggerating, again. We met the Hardy Boys and we saw Mark (Taker) and Irvine (Jericho). She's just disappointed cuz she hasn't met any younger guys yet." I shot MJ a nasty look, "HEY! I'm not complaining, I could definetly get comphy with Jeff. He was a cutie."   
  
Tripsey looked at me odd, "You liked Jeff? Wow… I guess I have you pegged wrong then. I figured you would like Randy Orton or Brock Lesnar more." "Oh my God… they're here?? I would so wanna meet them… although I might need a drool bucket." MJ looked at me, "Drool bucket? What the hell? I think you've been havging out with Irvine too much." Tripsey shook his head, "Enough talk about a drool bucket… man, I still can't believe you said that you dork. Maybe you are better off with Jeff Hardy after all." "Leave me alone you two. Ok… I said it once, I won't say it again. I dunno where I got it from either ok? Just let me be. I wanna meet these guys Tripsey. Please?? Pretty Please with a cherry on top??" Tripsey shook his head, "Yea, but only because of the added cherry."   
  
With that said we went in search of new people to meet. And because Tripsey is so awesome he know exactly where to find them. "Ok… girls. You gotta behave. OH! And if any of these guys do anything that you don't like you come to me and I will kill them. Got it?" "Yea Tripsey I got it." "MJ…" "Yes Paul. You'll kill them. I know."   
  
**Author's Note** I hope you all liked it, Originally I was gonna have Stone Cold take the girls to meet the other guys, but I couldn't think of anything beyond that so I just changed it. I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! You guys are awesome!  
  
--Jess 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note** I noticed that I hadn't put up a disclaimer in any of my chapters so far so I'm doing that now  
  
--Disclaimer-- This is a fictional story, none of these events have really happened nor will they happen. I don't own any of the wrestlers or their wives/girlfriends. I only own MJ and Babs. I don't get anything out of the writing of this story besides joy, so PLEASE don't sue me :o) Thankyou.  
  
Ok… how was that? I haven't done one of those in quite some time. So if it sucked I'm sorry, lol. I think you guys will like this chapter, I know I sure did… lots of drama.   
  
--Jess  
  
Tripsey knocked on the door to the men's locker room. "Everybody Decent? There are some girls out here that wanna meet you." "Yea! Come on in." So Tripsey opened the door. "Ok… girls these are some of the wrestlers. Guys. This is MJ and this is Babs. They're joining the tour for… how long are you gonna be here with your dad?" "I dunno. Why don't you go ask him. Probably a while. He doesn't like the thought of us living without any big guys around to scare off the boys." I rolled my eyes, "Yea. It's kind of retarded. I mean he thinks that as soon as you all leave us we're gonna have wild and crazy parties every night of the week. I mean, we would have some, but that's besides the point."   
  
"Ok then. Girls… you should remember some of these guys. Marc and Devon (The Dudley's) , Booker, Sean (Val Venis), Lance, Rob (RVD), Adam and Jay (Edge and Christian)." I smiled, "How have you guys been? We haven't seen some of you in a long time." "And before you interrupted me I was going to introduce you to the newer guys. Babs, do you mind?" "Yea, yea, whatever Tripsey." The guys all cracked up,   
  
"Tripsey!?!" Trips got mad and said, "If any of you ever call me Tripsey I will kill you." I smiled, "Aww… I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone huh?" "Yea… but knowing you, everyone would have known anyways in less then a week." "I'm sorry. Guys… be nice to him. He only lets me call him that because I'm his favorite." MJ's mouth opened, "HEY! What am I, Chop Liver?? I would just like to remind you that he was my favorite before he was your favorite!" "Who said he was my favorite?? I only said I was his favorite."   
  
Tripsey sighed, "Oh… and to clear all this confusion up… MJ's my favorite." And with that said MJ stuck her tongue out at me and gave Tripsey a hug, "Aww… thanks Paul. Can you introduce us now?" "God Damn… you got no patience girls. Ok. MJ, Babs, this is Randy Orton, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rene Dupree and Sylvan Grenier (*AN* I don't know if this is his real name, if anyone can tell me, I'll correct it)." I smiled, "Hi. It's great to meet you guys. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."   
  
Randy Orton spoke up, "You've mentioned that your dad is in the business a few times, who is he?" I smiled, "Well… we had some fun with the Hardyz and made 'em guess but that would take too long. Our Daddy's The Showstoppa." All the guys eyes got big and John Cena said, "You're Shawn's girls? We thought you were 17, and there's no way you're only 17." MJ smiled, "Well thank you. Actually we're almost 20. What exactly did these big lugs tell you about us, the Hardyz said they thought we were 12." Dave said, "Well… it's not that they say anything bad about you. I don't think that's possible. But they talk about you like you're little girls. They pretty much talk about you like you're little angels and could do no wrong."   
  
After a few minutes Brock spoke up, "Ok… I've always been confused, I didn't think that Shawn ever had kids. I just figured that you were nieces or something." I smiled at him, "Well… technically he never did have kids. We're adopted. Our parents died when we were 7, our Aunt Mandy took us in but then she died when we were 10, a few months before Aunt Mandy died we met some of the wrestlers in person. Shawn has always been my favorite and And Tripsey here, he was always MJ's favorite. We met them and it was love at first sight… only not that kind of love at first sight… I mean eww, we were 10, and plus they're just a tad too old for us. *evil smile* When Aunt Mandy died Shawn was there for us and he adopted us once she died. Ever since then we've been with him."   
  
Randy spoke up, "Where did you live when Shawn was gone, weren't you lonely?" MJ smiled, "Nope… I can't say we were ever lonely. We came on the road with them. We stayed in the dressing rooms a lot, we had a teacher some on the road with us, she was really good. Oh… and once DX started we were corrupted, quite a bit actually. I'm still shocked that I didn't see any of those guys naked, granted everyone has seen their butts and that's bad enough when it's your dad and your 'uncles'."   
  
I shuddered, "Yes, it was wonderful. I remember specifically when DX wished everyone a Merry Christmas. I think I was scared for life. I mean yea, the crowd loved it, but EWW! It was my dad and Tripsey, that's just wrong. Sick and wrong." Tripsey got offended, "Hey Now! I thought you liked my ass?" I looked at him funny, "Umm… you can think that if you want, but not so much. You're like an Uncle to me, and um your ass… no I don't want to see it." Everyone in the locker room laughed and then Dad came in. "I was wondering where my girls were. Oh no, what happened?"  
  
Rob shook his head, "MJ and Babs were just telling us how wonderful the days of DX were for them, seeing your butts and all. Paul thought Babs liked his ass… but he was misinformed, her direct quote 'You're like an Uncle to me, and um your ass… no I don't want to see it.' It made everyone laugh, as you can see."  
  
Eventually MJ and I left the locker room, some of the guys needed to change it's just too bad they didn't let us stay. We went down to the nWo locker room and I sat down on Kev's lap, "Guess what Kev?" "What Kev?" "Ha Ha very funny. We met all sorts of new people. And Oh My God, some of the guys are so fuckin' hot." He rolled his eyes and in his best valley girl voice said, "Don't I know it, I mean I get to see them all the time, I don't know how I'm still living. I mean I should have had a hart attack by now. I mean Oh My God, they are just so hot." I looked at him evily and said, "Oh shut up. You're just pissed cuz I don't think you're hot." "um… no. I'm glad you don't think I'm hot. That would be a little scary." "Yea, you're telling me, look at you." Kev didn't look amused so I said, "I'm sorry Kev, you are hot, but at the same time you're like an Uncle to me, and that's like incest, and I don't do incest." Kev laughed, "Good, cuz I don't do incest either, and you're like a daughter to me." I smiled and gave Kev a big hug and just kind of stayed there laying on him.   
  
Then Brock Lesnar came in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should of knocked first." And started to leave the room. "Wait Brock. This is pure being lazy, there is nothing going on here. We just told each other that we loved each other." He started to leave the room again. "Wait, Brock you didn't let me finish. It's sort of the same thing with Tripsey. He's like my Uncle and I'm like his daughter. Me and Kev… that's just gross. Sorry big guy." Kev looked down at me, "I totally agree with you." Kev looks over at Brock, "So what did ya want?" "Well, I was wondering if Babs and MJ had eaten yet."   
  
Kev looked him up and down, "If you hurt her I will kill you." "KEVIN!" And I socked him in the arm, "You suck. Just cuz he wants to eat with us does not mean that he likes us like that. With you 3 get it thru your thick skulls… the guys, THEY'RE NOT GONNA HURT US! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW US! OK… so get of their back. I'm sick and tired of this shit. Damn it, now I need some Advil." Kev just kind of sat there looking guilty, Dad and Trips came back into the room with MJ.   
  
MJ took one look at Kev and said, "What the FUCK did you do to my sister!?" Then she looked at Brock, "What did he do?" I came back into the room, "You wanna know what he did? The big idiot threatened Brock for no GOD DAMNED REASON! Oh… he asked if we want to eat with him, sorry, I guess he had a reason, mind you it's quite fucked up but that was his reason none the less." MJ looked at Kev, then at Brock. "Brock we would love to eat with you. We just have to take care of this family problem right now, you can stay if you want. DAD, PAUL SIT!" They sat down.  
  
"Ok… we're gonna try to be calm and rational. But if we yell and scream you deserve it. Dad you don't do this so much, but Kevin, Paul you do this all the time. You always try to scare off any guy that even takes a second look at us. You wonder why we don't have boyfriends to scare off other guys, it's because of you."   
  
I took off where MJ stopped, "I mean, for example, Brock just asked us if we wanted to eat with him, and Kevin… you jumped down his throat and told him that you would kill him. I mean I can understand you doing that if Brock would have asked 'you wanna fuck?' but dinner is harmless. How are we going to get to know any of the people here if you don't let us talk to them unsupervised. I mean for fuck sake… we're almost 20, it's not like we're 15 where if a guy asks you to eat with him it's a big deal. We would eat, talk and have some fun, I mean it's not like I'm gonna sit in his lap and make out with him after knowing him for less then a day."   
  
Dad spoke up, "See… I'm not worried about making out. I think it's stupid that these two morons have scared off most of the guys for you. I think if they hadn't you would be more experienced and then you wouldn't fall for every guy that you see, I'm not saying you do fall for everyone, but there would be less chance of it. The only thing I'm worried about is you two being able to stick up for yourself incase anything gets out of hand when you're with a guy, not that any of these guys are bad guys or anything, but just guys in general."   
  
MJ looked at dad, "I understand you're worried about us Daddy, but you guys taught us self defense. We know how to take care of something if it gets out of hand. See… dad, this conversation really isn't about the way you treat guys, it's more about the way Kevin and Paul treat guys."   
  
I looked at Tripsey and Kev, "I understand that you guys are worried for us, but nothing is going to happen to us. Hell, no one even knew we were older then 17 before they saw us, and even after they found out how old we were one of you two was there to tell them to back off or to give them an evil stare." "We just want you to stop doing this, if we have any problems you'll be the first people to know, no matter what the situation is. We love you but we can't deal with it anymore, you've been doing this for years and it's just depressing."   
  
Kev and Tripsey looked at us. "We're sorry girls. We'll try not to do this all the time, it's gonna be really hard, because we're so used to it, but we'll try to stop it from happening too much." We gave each of the guys a big hug. Then MJ and I turned around and looked at Brock, "Still hungry?" Brock laughed, "Of course I am, you think a family quarrel's gonna stop my hunger? HA!" With that said we each took one of Brock's arms and we went to go get some food.   
  
**Author's Note** That was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed… I was going to name you but the server's down right now?? But you know who you are so THANK YOU!! Please Review!  
  
--Jess 


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note** I realized that I never gave a visual of what MJ and Babs looked like so I guess I should do that huh? I was gonna do that in the last chapter but I got so wrapped up in the yelling at Kev and Tripsey thing that I just plum forgot. :o) ENJOY! --Jess   
  
My name is Barbra Lou Hanson, but I have many nicknames including Babs, Babsie, Babster, Barbie Lou and many more. I'm almost 20 years old, my birthday is June 20th. I have a twin sister, MJ, MJ's three minutes older than I am but you would never be able to tell, I'm more bossy then she is. I have long light brown hair with blonde highlights, it goes to my mid back and has layers in it, I tend to be too lazy to actually do anything to my hair though, so more likely then not you'll either see me with my hair down straight or with it in some sort of pony tail. When I was 15 I had braces which made my teeth look straight and I also wear glasses, although you will usually see me in contacts. I have green eyes, and I've been asked many times if they're natural the answer is yes, I have the same color of eyes as my grandpa had. I'm 5'9 and weigh 155, I'm sure that if I actually tried to lose weight or if I exercised that I could loose some but I just don't have the motivation. I have naturally fair skin, in order to get sun I just lay out bythe pool and what not.   
  
My name is Mary Jane Hanson, but everyone calls me MJ. I have other nicknames too like Janey, J-ster and an endless amount that my sister has given me, Babs loves to give everyone nicknames. I'm almost 20 years old, my birthday is June 20th. I have a twin sister, Babs, I'm three minutes older then her, although you would never be able to tell Babs never shuts up and is always bossing people around. I have long light brown hair, I had it died blonde when I was 17 but I like it my natural color now so I leave it. My hair goes to my breast bone and I usually curl the ends or at least do something with it, unlike my other half. Amazingly I never needed braces or glasses, although almost everyone in my family had glasses when I was little. I have light blue eyes, and I'm thinking of getting contacts to make my eyes seem even more blue but I haven't made a decision on that yet. I'm 5'8 and ½ and weigh 132. Naturally I have fair skin and would look so freakin' pale it isn't even funny but I lay out in the sun to give myself at least some color.   
  
**Author's Note** Now onto the REAL chapter. --Jess   
  
MJ, Brock and I were walking down the many hallways to catering. No one was really saying anything, which is really surprising considering that I don't usually shut up. Then Brock said, "I could get some more guys to eat with us if you'd like. I don't want you two to be uncomfortable around me." MJ and I each grabbed onto an arm, I had his left arm and MJ had his right arm.   
  
We each squeezed his bicep and I put my head on his shoulder, "Brock. We're no uncomfortable with you." Then I took my left hand and caressed his cheek, "Baby, if I wasn't comfortable with you I wouldn't be doing any of this." And with that said I kissed his cheek.   
  
MJ laughed, "Ok… I'm the third wheel here. Maybe I should find someone else to eat with. Recommend anyone Brock?" Brock had been looking at me but he shifted his gaze to MJ, "Well… Randy, John, or Dave would all be good dinner dates." MJ looked at me, "Who should I pick?"   
  
I smiled, "Well, since I got the pick of the litter I say go with Randy, he's second best. I figure if it doesn't work and he's a jerk Brock'll set him straight." Brock smiled, "Yea, I could take him." MJ looked at Brock, "So, where would I find Randy?" "I can take you to the locker room, I figure that's where he'd be. This way ladies." And with that we headed in the opposite direction.  
  
When we entered the locker room I was still holding onto Brock's arm. Randy noticed and said, "So… you two together?" I smiled, "We'll see. First we have to get to know each other better. Then we'll take it from there." Dave laughed, "Babs likes to talk a lot huh? I don't think I've heard her shut up." I just looked straight faced at Dave and then said to MJ, "See, I knew you shouldn't pick him. He's too much trouble. Already complaining about me and he doesn't even know me."   
  
Dave said, "Pick me for what?" MJ smiled, "Well… Brock, Babs and I were gonna go eat. But by the looks of things I was definitely gonna be forgotten. So I came to ask Randy if he wanted to eat with me." Randy got a really cheesy grin on his face, "I would love to eat with you." Then he looked at Brock, "I think I got the better twin." Brock shook his head, "I beg to differ man. Although I'm sure MJ's nice I would much rather be with Babs." MJ and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes and then left to go to catering.   
  
When we got to catering Brock and I sat at one table while MJ and Randy sat at another table. The food we ate doesn't really matter, I was paying more attention to Brock's eyes then my food. We had a wonderful conversation and got to know each other quite well. Eventually Brock looked at his watch and realized that he had to go, he had to get prepared for his segment at the beginning of the show, his match was towards the middle of the card. When we got up I noticed Randy and MJ sitting at their table kissing, I turned to Brock, "Well, they sure got to know each other quickly."  
  
We got back to the nWo locker room, Brock was dropping me off. I looked up at Brock and pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. After we parted I said, "Good Luck." He smiled, "I've got all the luck I need right here." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long kiss. Then he left to go get ready.  
  
**Author's Note** I hope you liked the chapter. It was fun to write. Please send my feedback, that's where I've gotten some of my ideas from. Thanks so much and remember Please Review! THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note** I would like to thank Phoenix-Satori10, tWoCooL2B4goTTen, Super Skittz, Rawemotion, huntersgurl, jeffslildiva, Heather and Latisha C. for the reviews they have given me. This chapter is for you guys. The reviews keep me going, so here comes another chapter. THANKS--  
  
--Jess  
  
  
  
I leaned against the door and watched Brock walk down the hallway, once he was out of sight I went into the nWo locker room. All the guys could tell something was up by the look on my face, it was pure bliss. Tripsey looked at me oddly, "You ok Doll Face?" "Yea *sigh* I'm great." When I didn't comment on how Tripsey called me doll face everyone's eyebrows went up, they knew something was going on. Dad walked over to me, "How was dinner?" "It was great, Brock's wonderful Daddy." "He is, is he? Where's MJ?"   
  
I got a huge smile on my face, "She's busy right now, or at least she was when Brock and I left." "She's busy doing what?" "Sucking face." Then I realized what I had told them, my eyes got huge and my jaw dropped, "Um… that's not what I meant. Um… She's… Well… Uh." Then in a whining tone, "I dunno. Go find her and ask." Tripsey got up, "She's still in catering right? I'll go ask her what you meant." "NO, Tripsey don't!" The guys laughed, dad said, "Well, we already know what MJ's doing. Now the question is, what were YOU doing that would make you accidentally rat her out?"   
  
Then I got the dreamy look on my face again, "You really wanna know?" Dad smiled, "Of course we do hun. Now sit down and tell us the whole story." So I sat, "Ok… I'll tell you everything… BUT you guys have to promise you won't do anything harsh or rash. Okay??" Tripsey and Kev looked at one another, then they looked at me and nodded, Tripsey said, "As long as Brock didn't go out of line we won't do anything to him."   
  
With that agreed upon I told them the whole story from beginning to end. "And then we came back to the locker room, Brock was such a gentleman, he walked me to the door and everything. So I kissed him and told him good luck." Then I got an even bigger smile on my face. Kev said, "Something else had to happen, look at the smile on your face. You're face is gonna crack from that huge grin." I nodded, "You're right. Something else did happen. After I wished him good luck Brock wrapped his arms around me and told me he had all the luck he needed right there in his arms, and then he kissed me again."   
  
Dad smiled, "That's cute. Kinda corny, but cute none the less. And by the look on your face you're obviously happy with the way things went?" I nodded, "Yea, he's the nicest a guy has ever been with me. I would be really worried about Kev and Tripsey trying to take him out and all but the best part is that he's not afraid of my 'body guards' so I don't really have to worry about it."   
  
Dad looked at Paul and Kev, "Guys. Leave Brock and Babs alone, ok?" Kev and Tripsey nodded. Kev said, "She's really happy, I don't wanna ruin that by bloodying her boy friend." Tripsey said, "Babs, if he EVER crosses the line with you or makes you feel uncomfortable you let one of us know and we'll take care of him, okay?" I smiled, "You guys are the best. But I don't know if he's my boy friend yet, I really want him to be, but we haven't talked about it… PLUS we've only known each other a couple of hours." With that the conversation ended.   
  
After about 15 minutes Dad looked at me, "You said MJ's with Randy correct?" "Yes Daddy, why?" "I just wanted to make sure, are you sure Randy won't do anything to her?" I smiled, "Well, besides the fact that MJ wouldn't let it go any direction she didn't want it to go, I told him Brock would take care of him if he did anything." Kev and Tripsey looked at me, "And Brock agreed to that?" "Well, yea. Why wouldn't he?" Dad smiled, "There's no reason why he wouldn't. Everyone is protective of my two girls. And I'm thinking Brock is about to be even more protective of this girl." The guys laughed and I blushed.   
  
A little while later MJ and Randy came into the room. All eyes turned to them I said, "So… how was dinner?" Randy had his arms around MJ's stomach, "Dinner was wonderful." I smirked at him, "And what did you eat?" MJ and Randy's eyes got big, "Um… we each had some chicken, why sis?" "Randy, did your chicken have a pinkish red sauce to it?" "No… why?" "Oh, no reason… other then the fact that you have MJ's lipstick all over your mouth." Their eyes got huge. Tripsey and Kev were laughing.  
  
MJ looked at them, "That is NOT funny!" I smiled, "Actually, it is." MJ narrowed her eyes at me, "What did you TELL THEM!?!?" I looked at her sheepishly, "Um… it was an accident. Really it was, I was in a daze from kissing Brock and I didn't know what I was saying, honest. I didn't mean to, Please don't kill me." MJ calmed down a little bit, "Okay, I'm alright now. But seriously, what did you tell them?" The carpet got interesting all of the sudden, "I told them you were sucking face." "OH MY GOD! What!?!" "You heard me. But they're not mad, look at them, they're laughing even. I think part of the reason they're not mad is because I calmed them down about the whole Randy issue."   
  
MJ and Randy sat down next to me on the couch, "And how did you calm them down?" I smiled, "Well, as soon as I told them you were sucking face, I realized what I had said so then I told them the whole story of my and Brock's dinner." I smiled big at her, "I think it went almost as well as your dinner with Randy." MJ looked at me funny, "HOLD UP… earlier you told me that you and Brock kissed?" I smiled, "Yea, it was so great, his lips are so soft." All the sudden Tripsey got up, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!"  
  
I looked at him with attitude, "You weren't supposed to be listening anyways, so do you think I care if you don't want to know that Brock's lips are to die for?? No, I don't give a rats ass." Then I continued talking to MJ, "It was so great." "Was it everything you thought your first kiss would be?"   
  
Randy's eyes got huge, "First kiss??" I looked up at him and blushed, "Yea. These nimrods ran off all the other guys that I wanted when I was growing up. Do you realize how big they are compared to normal guys in high school?" "I guess I never thought about it like that before. Yea, those guys would probably scare off anyone." MJ smiled, "Except Brock. He's bigger then you dad… no offence." Dad laughed, "None taken. I think that some Sweet Chin Music could stop him in his tracks though."   
  
I got up and sat on dad's lap, "I love you Daddy. You wouldn't really hurt Brock just cuz you could, right?" Dad hugged me, "No Barbie Lou, I wouldn't hurt him… unless he deserved it." I smiled. "You realize that if Brock hurts you at all I'm gonna pound on his ass right?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes Daddy, I know. Heck, 90% of the Fed would probably try to take him out. Ya know, I should probably warn Brock of that. I mean, he witnessed MJ and I scream at you guys earlier, but I should probably tell him everybody loves me like I'm their own." Kev laughed, "Oh yea… if I had daughters I would want them to be just like you… Yea, keep telling yourself that hun. You're a little hell cat when you get aggravated. While you're warning Brock about stuff, you should probably tell him never to piss you off." "Oh Kevin, you're such a… pardon my Jericho impression… but you're such an as clown."   
  
**Author's Note** I hope you guys liked this chapter, there are parts of it that I'm not really feeling, but I decided to post it anyways… if it sucks tell me and I'll try not to write another chapter that is like this. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, you guys are awesome and I'm really glad that you like the story so far. Please Review. THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note** Wow… I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. It kind of amazed me, I mean I knew people liked it but I didn't know ya'll liked it that much. Ok.. Here's the next chapter I hopr you like it just as much. Thanks again for all the reviews!!  
  
--Jess  
  
After a while MJ and I were sitting in the nWo locker room by ourselves. It was almost time for RAW to start and we were bored. We were staring at the TV waiting for the show to officially kick off. We knew the first order of business for the night was Shawn Michaels come back to the WWE.   
  
The show started and Kev went down to the ring. When he introduced Daddy as the new member of the nWo the pop from the crowd was deafening. By the look on Dad's face you could tell he was loving it though. I looked over at MJ, "I remember the first time I ever saw Dad on tv, I was mesmerized. I remember Dad (Brad Hanson who died) telling me that he was newer to the wrestling world but that in a short amount of time he had already made a huge impact on all the fans, I'll never forget that."   
  
MJ smiled, "Yea, I remember that too. And I'll always remember sitting backstage with you and watching Dad's come back… it's just one of those things I'll never forget." I smirked, "Yea, the fact that you and Randy made out earlier couldn't hurt that memory either, huh?" MJ hit my shoulder, "Oh shut up… It's not like you and Brock didn't kiss or anything." I laughed, "Yea, Brock and I… our kiss was innocent. You and Randy on the other hand, that was full fledged making out tongue and all."  
  
About ten minutes later the guys came back. I ran over to Dad and gave him a huge hug. "You were awesome out there old man." Dad looked at me, "Old man? Kev didn't do anything out of the ordinary out there." Kev rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, whatever. Just remember who has the 20 year olds to keep in line." MJ stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Keep in line? And just WHAT did you mean by that Kevin?" Kev backed up with his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by that, sorry… forget I mentioned it." MJ shook her head, "That's what I thought."  
  
Halfway thru the show Mark ('Taker) knocked on the door. Tripsey answered it, "Hey Mark. What's up?" Mark just stared at MJ and I, "Well, I heard that one of you made out in catering and the other got kissed as well." I rolled my eyes, "How many people know?" "Pretty much everyone. Now what happened?" "Well, Brock and I kissed… got a problem with that Big Guy?" "Not really, Brock's a nice guy. MJ… what about you?" MJ rolled her eyes, "Fine! Randy and I made out, Happy Now?!" Mark shook his head, "And why wasn't I told this earlier, I had to hear it from Trish?"  
  
"OH GOOD LORD! Does the whole damn building know?" Tripsey smiled, "Well, I'm sure the fans don't know, but if you want we could tell them. I'm sure they would just love to see good old HBK's daughters make out with wrestlers." I turned my gaze to Tripsey, "I do NOT appreciate your humor you nimrod! I meant everyone backstage, damn… you sure are a blond." Tripsey rolled his eyes, "Oh no… she called me a blond… I might cry." With that I flipped Tripsey off.  
  
Then I turned back to Mark, "Ok… so Trish told you?" "Yea." "Then that definetly means the whole Fed knows. You're not gonna hurt Brock are you?" He looked at me and sat down, "Come here Little Bit." I sat down on Mark's lap, one of his many nicknames for me was little bit. "I won't hurt Brock. I just wish that you would have waited at least a day before you guys kissed. And besides that it was your first kiss, so it should be special."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Mark… it was special. Everything about it was special. I wouldn't have initiated the kiss if I didn't think it was the right time." "I guess you have a point there, I know you're not stupid. So I approve. BUT, if Brock does ANYTHING to you I'll break him in two." Dad looked over, "There's a line formed for that already. You're behind Kev and Paul."   
  
Mark raised his eyebrows, "That actually doesn't surprise me. But you should probably warn Brock that everyone will beat the tar out of him if he isn't careful with you." "I will Mark… that's something I should tell him the next time I see him. Actually I'm gonna go and try to find him, he match just got over a little bit ago." With that I gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and left the room.   
  
  
  
--At The Men's Locker Room--  
  
I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" "Babs. Are ya'll clothed?" I heard laughter, "Yea… come on in." I opened the door and I saw some of the guys sitting on the couches and some stretching for their matches. "Damn Rob… how long do you stretch for your match?" Without breaking his concentration he said, "I stretch every muscle in my body. I want to be ready so I won't hurt myself in the ring."   
  
"That makes sense." I looked around, "Where's Brock?" "He's in the shower right now. I'm sure if you joined him he wouldn't mind." I just gave Sean (Val Venis) the finger and said, "No. I'd rather just wait for him to come out." Sean go up and went over to the bathroom, "Brock. You're woman's here, so hurry up!" I rolled my eyes, "First off I did not say that he needs to hurry. Secondly I'm not his woman… or at least I don't think I'm his woman." Sean shouted thru the door, "Ok… You're woman's out here but you don't need to hurry up. She likes thinking of you in the shower!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You're so full of shit Sean." I sat down on the couch next to Adam Copeland and started playing with his hair, "How have you been Add? I haven't talked to you in a while." Adam smiled at me, "I've been good. You bradin' my hair again?" "Yep.. I love to braid your hair, it's just so soft… It reminds me of Mark's hair… when it was long I mean." Jay rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you actually let her play with your hair dude… that is so not cool." Adam just looked over at Jay, "Yea… it doesn't look cool, but it feels great."   
  
I smiled, "Yea. I love when people play with my hair." Just then someone started playing with my hair. I looked over my shoulder, "Hey baby. How long have you been out of the shower?" "Long enough to hear you say that you like having your hair played with. I'm thinking I'll have to play with your hair more often, it's very soft babe." And then Brock kissed my cheek.   
  
I stopped playing with Adam's hair and grabbed Brock's hand. "Baby, I gotta talk to you." Brock kissed my hand, "Ok. Where do you wanna talk?" "I don't care, we can stay in here even." With that Brock lifted me up and sat where I had been placing me on his lap. "Ok. So what do you wanna talk about?" I smiled, "Well first off I was wondering when we were gonna go out next." Brock smiled, "We could go somewhere tonight, or tomorrow if you'd rather." "Ok. Either's fine with me. I also wanted to warn you about everyone." "Warn me about everyone?" "Yea… All the guys have told me that if you hurt me they'll break you into multiple pieces. They even have a line formed." Brock smiled, "Let me guess Shawn, Kevin and Paul are at the top of the list?"   
  
"Well, yea. You know me oh so loveable." I had been joking but Brock smiled at me, "Yep. You're a sweet heart." "Well, Tripsey and Mark told me to warn you that if anything happened to me, or more specifically you breaking my heart that probably every wrestler on the roster would hunt you down and try to take you out. And as much as I don't like that I thought you should be warned before we officially start going out." "Ok babe… you've warned me. And guess what? I still wanna go out with you." I smiled up at him and gave him soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"OH… and another thing. You know that kiss I gave you earlier?" "Yea…" "Well, technically that was my first kiss." Brock looked shocked, "That was your first kiss?" I nodded, "I was your first kiss??" "Yea Brock. That doesn't upset you that I'm not experienced does it?"   
  
"Oh no baby. That doesn't upset me in the slightest. I'm really surprised that a beautiful woman like you hadn't been kissed before though." I smiled, "What can I say? I was saving it for the perfect guy. That and Kev and Tripsey scared all the other boys away." Brock smiled, "I guess I have to thank them then huh?" "Thank them??" "Well yea. If it weren't for them then I guarantee you would have a boyfriend right now." I smiled at him. "So about this date… when are we gonna have it?"   
  
**Author's Note** Hey everybody! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that the updates might be coming slower now. Classes started Monday and I know that I'll probably be swamped with that. Oh and another thing… do any of you have ideas for what Babs and Brock's date should be? Or what Randy and MJ's date should be? I'm kinda drawing a blanc. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And please review again. THANKS A BUNCH--  
  
--Jess 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note** I would just like to thank everyone who gave me reviews for my last chapter, you guys rock! I also enjoyed the ideas that ya'll gave me for my next chapter. I was weary of making the date a double date, but that seems to be what you guys want so I thought of a way to get it all to work out… I hope. lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review to give me ideas of how well, or sucky, I am doing. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed my other chapters!   
  
--Jess  
  
--That Night--After Raw--  
  
  
  
Brock and I had decided that we would watch some movies in his hotel room after the show. I invited MJ and Randy to come with and they agreed. We went up to Brock's room and I plopped on his bed. "So… Brock, what movies are there to choose from?" MJ rolled her eyes, "I'm figuring the Pay Per View menu or something on tv Babs. Why don't you turn on the tv and find out what's on the PPV menu." So I did just that. We decided on "Catch Me If You Can." None of us had realized how good the movie was going to be though, so instead of chit chatting throughout the movie we actually watched the whole thing.   
  
After the movie was over all of us were really tired though so we all went to our respective rooms setting a dates with our boys for tomorrow afternoon/night. When MJ and I got to our room, which we shared with our dad I wasn't surprised to see that Tripsey and Kev had stayed over. They probably tired to wait up for us but they had fallen asleep on each of our beds with the tv still on. Tripsey was on MJ's bed and Kev was on my bed, Dad had fallen asleep on his bed. MJ and I took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed before we went to wake up the boys.   
  
I went over to my bed, "Kevvy… I'm tired, can I sleep in my own bed?" Kev didn't respond. I shook his arm, "Kevin Scott Nash! Get up outta my bed damnit!" I was trying to demand in a whispering tone. Kev finally woke up, "What time is it?" "It's 2. Now get outta here so I can sleep." "It's 2... And you're just getting back?!?" "Yes, we watched 'Catch Me If You Can' that movie is pretty long. It's pretty good too. Now go to your own room you big lug… you can interrogate me and MJ tomorrow! I wanna go to sleep."   
  
At the same time while I was waking up Kev MJ had been waking up Tripsey. MJ didn't even try to talk to Paul. She just went straight for his feet. She started to tickle his feet and it woke him right up. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I'm getting you outta my bed! I'm tired. Get your lazy ass up!" Tripsey shook his head, "I'm gonna have to talk to you and Babs tomorrow about what you guys did tonight." "Of course you are Paul. But not right now. I'm too tired. Good Night!" With the task of waking up the two big monsters and getting our beds back MJ and I went to sleep.   
  
--The Next Morning--  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me, "Barbie Lou. Get up honey." "Daddy. What time is it?" "It's 10am. I thought you two would want more sleep. I woke up Janey first, she's taking a shower right now." "Okay. Can I get 5 more minutes of sleep?" Dad laughed, "I bet if Brock was in here you'd perk right up. I should call him." With that I shot up in bed, "DADDY NO!" Dad laughed at me, "And why not?" "Ddaaadddd… Brock hasn't seen me first thing when I wake up yet. I haven't even known him a whole day. I think you should wait a while before you show Brock how scary I look when I first wake up."   
  
Dad shook his head, "You only look scary when you wear your hair in a pony tail when you go to bed. Otherwise you look fine." "Oh whatever Dad." And I turned on the tv. When surfing thru the channels I looked at the clock again, "Oh… 10 o'clock… PRICE IS RIGHT BABY!!" With that I found the right station and got comphy in bed while watching Bob Barker and all the contestants on today's show.  
  
About 20 minutes later MJ came out of the bathroom, "Bathroom's all your Babs." I turned my attention away from Bob, "Ok… I'll get to it at commercial." MJ laughed, "You and that show. I swear, you watch it all the time." I smiled, "What can I say… I'm a loyal friend and true." MJ shook her head, "Good God… now you're talking like him." At the next commercial break I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead.  
  
When I got out of the bathroom I noticed that Kev and Tripsey were there and I knew exactly why they were here. "Interrogation Time huh??" Dad rolled his eyes, "Yea… these two knuckle heads seem to think that there's a reason for an interrogation." MJ laughed, "Whatever. Let them think what they will. I may have made out with Randy at the arena yesterday but I DID NOT do anything with him last night. I think we kissed about twice the whole night." I nodded, "Yea… we actually DID watch a movie last night. I thought I told you that when we got back Kev."   
  
Kev shook his head, "You did… But I don't know if I believe you." I went over to where Kev and Tripsey were sitting and sat on their laps (they were sitting next to each other so I just sat with half on each guy). "Now think about this boys… have either of us ever lied to you??" They thought about it and Tripsey said, "Not that we know of." I smiled, "We haven't, or at least I haven't. So… why would we start now?"   
  
Dad shook his head, "You wouldn't." I smiled, "Thank you Daddy." Then I re-directed my gaze to the two boys I was sitting on, "And besides the fact that we don't lie to you… I've only known Brock for a day. You two should know that it'll be a while before Brock and I actually DO anything, if we EVER do anything." Kev nodded, "Makes sense. Sorry we went to extremes again. I just can't seem to control myself when I think you two are in trouble or did something that you shouldn't have." I gave each of them a hug, "You two are my boys. I know you don't mean any harm… but I'm almost 20, you don't need to treat me like a piece of glass anymore." MJ nodded, "That goes for me too."   
  
At noon the five of us went down to the restaurant in the hotel for some lunch. We sat down at a booth and were looking at the menus when Brock and Randy came over to our table, "Do you guys mind if we join you?" I looked at the guys. Dad smiled, "Nope. Have a seat guys. I'd like to get to know each of you a little better actually." MJ and I smiled at Randy and Brock. I looked over at Trips and Kev, "Do you two have any objections?" They both shook their heads 'no.' So Randy and Brock sat down.   
  
I looked at Kev and Trips, "You two can get to know them also. I think if you got to know them you would like them a lot more." So that's what we spent lunch doing… everyone got to know one another. I turned to Randy, "What kinds of music do you like?" Randy smiled at me, "I like a lot of different types of music. Not too much country, but I like rock, r&b, some rap and some pop… It pretty much depends on what the song is. What do you like Babs?" I smiled, "Well. I pretty much like everything. Pop, R&B, Rock, Oldies and Country. Yes… I like country. What can I say I like the songs that country artists sing. My fave country artists right now are Toby Keith and Shania Twain."   
  
MJ laughed, "The fact that we've lived in Texas for 10 years hasn't hurt her country taste at all. I don't know what she sees in it… personally I can only stand so much country without wanting to gag myself." Brock laughed at her, "What kinds of music do you like MJ?" MJ smiled, "I like Punk, Pop, R&B and Oldies. All the good stuff, like Aerosmith and Journey, stuff like that. What do you like Brock?" Brock laughed, "You just mentioned Aerosmith and Journey in the same sentence. I like Rock, R&B, Oldies, some Pop and some Rap. It depends on the sound of the song though."   
  
**Author's Note** I didn't really want to make the date a double date, but I wanted to have the girls get to know each others guy. Plus I thought it would be good for Kev and Trips to get to know Brock and Randy… I hope that you guys liked it. I would like to thank conway's babe, Amanda, skittles and phoenix for giving me idea for the date. I tried to please everyone. But at the same time I didn't really want the date to be a double date… that just seemed too predictable so I didn't really wanna do that. Don't worry… there really WILL be a date in the future… I just have to think of a good idea. lol… that might be a tad hard. OH… and another thing, I started a new story 'Perfect' that I think you guys might like, it came to me while I was trying to sleep the other night. And I have another story that I'm working on 'I Win' that I hope to have up soon too. I'll go now, this is starting to look like a Author's Novel instead of an author's note… lol. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the feedback everyone!!   
  
--Jess 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note** Sorry it took so long everyone. I just needed a good kick in the butt and Latisha did just that. So everyone… Thank Latisha. I hope ya'll like this chapter… ENJOY!  
  
--Jess   
  
--Randy and MJ's date--  
  
Randy took me to Applebee's. I know, not very original… but it was a last minute decision. While we were waiting for our food we started talking. "Ok… I know everyone calls you MJ but what other nicknames do you have?" I smiled at Randy, "Well, I don't really have that many. But I'll try to give you a list. Hmmm… There's MJ, Janey, Babs sometimes calls me Spidie, I've been called Red before, some of them are pretty out there. Oh… and I can't forget the one I was called in high school, Hanson."  
  
Randy nodded, "Okay… why Spidie, Red, and Hanson?" "Well… Hanson is my last name, and the group Hanson… you might not remember them, they're kinda stupid. If you wanna know anything about Hanson ask Babs… she was in love with them when she was 14. Red, because I died my hair red once… it pretty much looked like Amy (Dumas') hair, PLUS it's my favorite color, my car is even red. And Spidie… well this one is a long story."   
  
Randy smiled, "I would love to listen to this story… it involves your crazy half so I'm sure it's good." I smiled, "Okay… you asked for it. Babs and I think our dad was a huge comic book nerd as a child. My name is Mary Jane and Babs is Barbara Lou… In Spiderman the chick spiderman saves all the time is named Mary Jane. And in Batman Batgirl's name is Barbara. So we know we were named after comic book characters. We asked our Aunt when we were 8 and she confirmed it. So… Babs calls me Spidie sometimes and I call her Batty."   
  
Randy started to laugh and I just laughed along with him, "Yea… it's kinda retarded. ACTUALLY it's really retarded." Randy shook his head, "No. I just think it's funny that you two basically call each other animals. You calling her Bat and her calling you a Spider. I think it's humorous." I just shook my head, "Ok… tell Babs that next time she calls me Spidie will ya? She seems to think it's the coolest nickname ever."   
  
"So… do you have any nicknames?" Randy shook his head, "Not really. People usually just call me Randy or Orton." I smiled, "Wait 'til Babs hears that. You'll have like 5 nick names by the end of the day." Randy shrugged, "It could be worse. Hopefully she won't call me cowboy or anything that would sound like my dad's gimmick."   
  
I just laughed, "If you don't want her to give you a nickname like that then don't ever say anything about that around her. She can make a nickname for no reason. For example, once she couldn't think of a nickname for our friend Erik… so she started calling him Bam-Bam… it's the first thing that came into her head so that's what she called him. Sometimes I think she has a screw loose, but if she didn't act like that it would be really odd, cuz that's just how Babs is."   
  
After we left Applebee's we took a walk thru the park, eventually we sat on one of the park benches and started to make out… again.  
  
--Brock and Babs date--  
  
Brock and I went to IHOP… International House of Pancakes if you didn't know what IHOP stood for. See now… I love breakfast food, it's probably the only thing I would eat 3 times a day… eggs, hash browns and two strips of bacon with white toast is the best, Belgian waffles are awesome, and pancakes with syrup… there's nothing better then breakfast food. I almost always get breakfast food in any restaurant that will allow it. Some people say I'm weird because of it… ya wanna know what I think of that?? HA… you don't know how good the food is dumb-ass, but that's a whole nother topic now isn't it.  
  
Brock and I ate at IHOP, of course I got breakfast food like always and Brock ordered an omelet with tons of stuff in it. While we were waiting for the food we chit chatted. We got to know each other even better, and eventually the topic got to how I hadn't never had a boyfriend again.  
  
"It's hard for me to believe that you've never had a boyfriend before, I understand why, but I just can't believe it." I rolled my eyes, "You can't believe it?" "Nope." "What's it gonna take you to believe it?" "I don't know really. Were the guys at your school blind, or just stupid?" I laughed, "Well, they WERE stupid… but that didn't really have anything to do with it." Brock looked confused, "Their stupidity didn't have anything to do with it?"   
  
I smiled, "Nope. Most of the guys in my school were fuckers. Either that or they already had girlfriends. There were like three guys in my grade that I had huge crushes on… but I was way too shy to do anything about it." Brock smiled, "YOU… SHY?? Wow… you don't seem shy at all to me."   
  
I got a huge smile on my face, "I'm not usually shy… especially when I'm around my family. But when it comes to guys that I like, I'm usually shy." Brock raised an eyebrow, "You're not shy around me." I shrugged, "I dunno why I'm not shy around you. Usually I would be, I think the fact that I'm really comfortable with you probably has something to do with it."  
  
Brock leaned over to me and gave me a kiss, "You don't know how great that makes me feel to hear you say that." I smiled at him and then our food came. After we left IHOP we went back to the hotel and walked around 'hunting' for something to do. We found the pool and I looked up at Brock, "Wanna swim?" He said sure so we went to get our suites on.  
  
Brock wore some black swim trunks and I wore a pink striped bikini. Not a string bikini mind you, because I don't think I could pull one of those off without looking like a big slut, but it was still a bikini. We swam for a while and then we got into the hot tub, were I'm happy to tell you we kissed… a lot. Just to give you an idea of how much, had any young children and their mothers come out to swim that night… the mom's would have yelled at us about public displays of affection. Yea… we were making out.  
  
--Back in the Hotel Room--  
  
"Where are Babs and Brock?" Shawn rolled his eyes, "Hmm, Kev, let me think about this really hard. Babs came in and changed into her bathing suit. Could that mean that they went swimming? Nahh, they probably went to work out in the gym." Kevin glared at Shawn, "You're not worried about what your younger daughter and Brock Lesnar are doing right now?"   
  
Shawn shook his head, "No I'm not. I trust BOTH of my daughters, and you should too. After all you DID tell them that you would let them be about their relationships." Paul just shook his head, "No we NEVER said that! We said we wouldn't hurt either of the guys… unless they deserved it." Shawn just shook his head.   
  
Kevin rolled his eyes, "FINE! I can't believe that MJ got back before Babs… I thought that Randy would have MJ out 'til the early morning." Shawn just shook his head again, "Guys… Babs IS back. She's just in the pool right now. It's not a big deal. Just chill out."   
  
Paul laid back on MJ's bead and turned on the tv. "Now THIS is the life. Watching tv in the hotel room and no doing a damn thing!" Shawn and Kevin joined him and not even 10 minutes later Babs and Brock came back to the hotel room.  
  
  
  
--Babs Point Of View--  
  
Brock and I got back to the room and I was not surprised to see that Kev was laying on my bed all sprawled out. Brock went up to his room for the night and I quickly changed into some comphy clothes… translation, I put some sweat pants on and a tank top. When I got back into the room I grabbed a sweat shirt too, just in case I got cold, considering 'my boys' tend to like to have the air on high.  
  
I laid down next to Kev and curled up next to him. Basically I was on top of the right half of Kev. I had my head on his peck and my arm was laying on his stomach. Kev laughed at the way I was laying on him and then he just patted my head like a dog. Eventually I fell asleep on Kev like that.   
  
Kev just laughed, "Shawn… Babs fell asleep on me again." Paul laughed, "She finds that position very comfortable… she tends to fall asleep like that on you whenever you're laying on her bed." Shawn shrugged, "I know what you feel like, when Babs and MJ were younger they would both fall asleep on me when we would watch tv late at night."   
  
  
  
**Author's Note** I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me forever to think of something for both MJ and Babs to do on their dates besides go out to eat. I hope to keep more up to date on updating this story now. And I really enjoy writing both this story and 'Perfect' but the think I enjoy the most is the reviews you guys give me. You guys ROCK! And your stories are good too, I've read what all of you have posted so far and it's all really good, there are a lot of differences between all of the stories that I'm into right now… But they're all really good (otherwise I don't think I would be reading them). So I just thought I would take this time as an opportunity to tell you all how much I like your stories too. Remember to review… Please. Thanks so much for all the feedback you give me! I'll post more soon. THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	10. Chapter Ten

When I woke up I noticed I was still laying on Kev. Kev still had his jeans on so I knew that he hadn't moved (much) since I had fallen asleep. By the time I woke up Kev had his arms around me protectively.   
  
I moved one of his arms so I could get up to go to the bathroom, I had tried my hardest not to wake Kev up… but I guess my hardest wasn't good enough because I failed.  
  
Kev opened his eyes, "Sleep well B?" I smiled sweetly, yet sleepily, "Yes. I had a VERY comfortable pillow. Thanks Kevvie!" And then I went to the bathroom… what can I say I had to pee… BAD!   
  
--5 Hours Later--  
  
Dad, Kev and Paulie (want a cracker… sorry I HAD TO) had a signing to go to in an hour so we were all getting everything ready for that. MJ and I were going to see the guys 'in action'… well sorta, only not. *hehehe* Paul was freaking out… he didn't know weather to have his hair in back or leave it down.   
  
MJ went to solve the crisis. "Paul… it looks better down. Good Lord… just leave it, stop playing with it." When Paul didn't stop messing with his hair MJ got a tad frustrated, "DAMN IT PAUL!! YOU'RE WORSE THEN BABS!" When I heard this I turned to MJ and stuck my tongue out at her, "Shud up!"   
  
After Paul's hair crisis was solved we were all ready to go. I grabbed my camera so I could take pictures. I love to take pictures of the guys with their really devoted fans, it's awesome. I swear I've taken so many pictures of the Kliq. When I was younger I'd take pictures of DX, and before that I'd take pictures of Dad with 'Diesel'… that's Kev if you didn't know that. Might I insert here that Kev looks MUCH better with blonde hair, he just looks weird with really dark hair… it's like he's not my Kevvie then.   
  
But yea… back to what I had been saying before. I took my camera to the signing. I love to take pictures so it wasn't very long before my film was all gone, I had taken 3 rolls of various guys (wrestlers) with their fans.. Some shots were posed and some were of the guys signing autographs with the fan looking at them in awe… you would be surprised how many fans are in awe when they meet wrestlers… Okay, so maybe you wouldn't be.  
  
After I was done with my film I took Dad's rental and found a Walgreen's. I put my film in the one hour photo lab, but since I had more then one roll they told me it would probably take longer then 1 hour… which, by the way, sucks.   
  
After I dropped the film off I headed back to the signing. There was still a long amount of time left before they guys were scheduled to be done. MJ and I just stood there in awe of the whole thing. It was really cute when an older woman (when I say older I mean 30 or above) asked dad for a hug. Dad's awesome so of course he gave her the hug.   
  
About an hour later I noticed two little girls that reminded me so much of MJ and I when we were younger in line. I elbowed MJ, we were sitting next to each other… after 3 hours standing becomes over rated. "DUDE!! Look at those two. They're SOO cute!" The little girls looked like they were afraid of all the people so MJ and I took charge… we went over to them in other words.  
  
I kneeled down next to the girls, "Hi. Who's your favorite wrestler?" The one closest to me with long blonde hair said, "I like 'em all." I smiled, "So do I. But you don't have a favorite?" She got this cute little smile on her face, "Yea…" She looked at me worried, "Oh don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I just thought I could let you meet him and stuff."   
  
Her eyes got big, "You could do that!?!" I smiled, "Well, it all depends on who it is, but I think I could pull a few strings." Finally she felt more comfortable around me, "Okay. I like Triple H. He's just so musclely and big, plus I hear he's really nice."   
  
I smiled, "He IS really nice. And you're in luck. I know Tripsey pretty well, he'll do anything for me." When I said that her eyes got really big, "Really? COOL!" I smiled at her, "Who did you come here with, I wanna make sure it's okay with them before I go take you to meet Tripsey."   
  
I'm here with my older brother and my sister. She pointed at her sister, the little girl standing next to her. "Where's your brother, I should probably talk to him to get the ok." She smiled at me and took me to her brother, who I found out on the way was 18. "Steve-o, this is…" She looked at me, "…Babs." She smiled, "Cool name. Babs, this is Steve-o. He's my brother."   
  
I smiled at 'Steve-o'. "Um… I was wondering if I could take your sister to meet Triple H and hang out with him for a while." Steve just looked at me funny, "YOU know Triple H??" I rolled my eyes, "Yea. I've known him ever since I was 10, he's like an Uncle to me."   
  
Steve just looked past me, by that time MJ and the other little girl were headed our way. Steve stared at MJ… her chest rather. I just glared at this Steve fella… I mean, he hasn't known my for more then 2 minutes and he's already drooling at the sight of MJ's knockers… need I remind you he hasn't even met MJ yet.   
  
I just looked down at the little girl, she rolled her eyes, "Steven James Masterson!! Stop looking at her boobs and PAY ATTENTION TO US!" Steve shook his head out of his daydream, which probably involved MJ's boobs. "What do you want Syd?!" She stomped her foot, "I WANNA MEET TRIPLE H!"   
  
Then the other little girl spoke up, "And I wanna meet Jericho!" Steve looked at his sisters, "All you gotta do is get back in line and you can get their autograph. Why the hell did you get out of line anyway?" The little girl with the brown hair spoke up, "I'm telling! You said hell!"   
  
Steve just glared at his sisters, "OH MY GOD! You two drive me up the damn wall!" She spoke up again, "You took the lord's name in vain AND you said damn! Mom's gonna be SOO mad at you!" The blonde girl spoke up, "YEA! I hope she takes your naughty posters away!" MJ and I looked at each other, "Naughty Posters??" The blonde shook her head, "YEA! Steve has posters in his room of girls with barely any clothes on! It's so GROSSE!"   
  
Steve looked very embarrassed, "Okay… Steve. We'll let the whole naughty poster thing go. All we wanna do is take your two little sisters so they can each meet their favorite wrestlers. Is that a problem with you?" Steve sighed, "You're never gonna leave me alone are you?" I smiled sweetly, "If you agree I'll leave you be. But if you don't I'll but the crap out of you." Steve nodded, "Yea. Do whatever. Syd, Ap… be good."   
  
I smiled down at the little girls, "Okay then. Let's go!" On our way back to the wrestlers the blonde girl started talking, "Babs your name is SOO COOL!" I smiled at her, "What's your name?" She smiled, "Sydney. April's my twin." I smiled and grabbed her hand once we got to the huge crowd of people. "MJ, she's the girl with April. She's my twin." "YOU HAVE A TWIN TOO?!!? COOL!" I laughed, "Yea, it's VERY cool." "Babs, how do you know so many wrestlers?"   
  
I smiled, "My dad's a wrestler. He's one of Triple H's BEST friends. But Dad just got back into wrestling a few days ago." Sydney's eyes got big and she stopped walking, she whispered, "You're dad's Shawn Michaels?" I smiled, "Yep. Daddy's the best!"  
  
Finally we got to where I had wanted to go, behind the tables that the wrestlers were signing at. "Dad… I brought someone special to come meet you guys." Dad looked up at me, "Oh really??" I smiled, "Yep! This is Sydney. I figure MJ will stop by with her twin April later."   
  
Dad looked down at Sydney, "Hi. It's great to meet you. You remind me a lot of my girls when they were little. How old are you Sydney?" Throughout all this he had stopped signing for a minute, I'm thinking he needed to rest his hand, either that or he really wanted to meet Sydney.   
  
Sydney smiled, "I'm 8. You're an awesome wrestler." Shawn smiled, "You're only 8, how could you know how good I am. I haven't been wrestling for a while." Sydney's face turned red, "DAD! Don't embarrass her!" Dad laughed, "Sorry Barbie. I didn't mean to embarrass you Syd. You're really nice, I just don't see how you could know I'm an awesome wrestler."   
  
Sydney smiled, "It's ok Shawn, I forgive you. My mom loves you. That's how I know you're awesome. When she heard your music on RAW she screamed." Shawn laughed, "She screamed huh? Where is she now?" "She's at work. My stupid brother Steve brought us, tell him Babs. My brother is SOO dumb!"   
  
I smiled at Sydney, "Yea, Steve is pretty immature. But he's only 18 so what do you expect." Sydney rolled her eyes, "Yea. Remember when you were talking to him and he stared at MJ's boobs. He's so dumb, he's just mad cuz that stupid girl Kathy from school turned him down for a date Friday." I nodded, "I guess that makes sense then. But if this girl Kathy is so stupid why did he want to go out with her?"   
  
Syd rolled her eyes, "He just wanted a piece." When Syd said that Dad laughed and my eyes bugged out of my head, "Excuse me??" Syd looked at me, "I'm only saying what I heard him say on the phone to Trevor." I patted Syd on the back , "Okay. Just don't say that ever again, I think I had a mild coronary." Syd looked worried, "My mom's a Doctor. Want me to call her??" I smiled, "No. It's just an expression, but you DID shock me." After we stopped talking to my dad we went over to the next person, who just happened to be Brock. "Hey Baby." Brock turned his head, "Hey Sweets." He looked at Syd, "Mini-me??" I rolled my eyes, "She wants to meet Tripsey. He's her fave. Why is that again Syd?" Syd got a big smile on her face, "He's all musclely and big. PLUS he's a cutie!" Brock raised an eyebrow, "I'm not musclely and cute?" I smiled, "Don't worry big guy. You are DEFINETLY musclely and cute."  
  
With that we went to the next wrestler… Triple H. We waited for him thought, cuz he's Syd's favorite. "Okay. Your mom's a Doctor… What type of doctor?" Syd smiled, "Technically she's a surgeon." "She's a surgeon? WOW! What does you dad do?" Syd smiled, "Dad lives in Florida. He owns his own golf course." "Wow… impressive. So if any wrestlers want to go golfing in Florida, I should call your dad huh?" Syd smiled, "YEA! You should. He would LOVE that. He likes wrestling too."   
  
I was kinda dreading my next question, "So… your mom and dad are??" Syd smiled, "They're divorced. They have been since I was 3. Dad has a wife, Lydia. She's pretty nice, but she's not mom." I nodded, "I know what you mean." After a few minutes, "So… your mom… does she have a boyfriend?" Syd shook her head, "Nope. She goes out, but she doesn't usually get many REAL boyfriends. I think Steve-o tries to scare them away… Why??" I smiled my evil smile, "Well… I have an idea…"  
  
**Author's Note** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review. I love Reviews!! *hehehe* I hope to have the next chapter up within the week, but I dunno. It all depends on how much homework I have. OH!! I just got tickets to RAW in Omaha Feb. 23rd… That should Rock!! I hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	11. Chapter Eelven

I ran to find MJ and April. When I found them they were talking to Mark ('Taker). "Yo… MJ I gotta talk to you a minute. Syd, you can hang with Mark for a bit, he's a real sweetie."   
  
Mark looked at me, "Now Little Bit… what have I told you about telling other people I'm sweet?? Don't do it!" I smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry Mark. I still love you. Besides Sydney and April are really nice, how can you NOT be sweet to them?"   
  
Mark shook his head, "I never win an argument when you're around." I smiled, "Yep.. And I'd like to keep it that way."   
  
MJ looked at me expectantly, "What's SOO important that you had to come talk to me?"   
  
I got that evil look in my eye again, "Ok. April and Sydney's mom is single. And she seems really sweet."   
  
MJ looked at me like I was nuts, "But she has Steve, and he's a Jack-Ass. What does that tell you?"   
  
I smiled, "It tells me that she puts up with Steve's shit… that and she probably doesn't know about all the shit Steve pulls on his little sisters."   
  
Then I sighed, "And that's besides the point anyways. I think we should hook dad up with someone, and I think the girls' mom is perfect. Granted I dunno what she looks like and all that stuff BUT that doesn't really matter right now."  
  
MJ stared at me as if I were dense, "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Let me get this straight… when I wanted to hook dad up YOU didn't like it one bit. And now YOU wanna hook dad up with someone?? What changed your mind??"   
  
I shrugged, "I just think he should be happy. I know he's happy right now on the road, but I think he needs a woman around. He's gonna start to get lonely as soon as we start hanging out with Brock and Randy more, and I know that's gonna happen soon."   
  
MJ rolled her eyes, "Yea Yea whatever. BUT… I wanna meet this woman BEFORE we even mention her to dad."   
  
I smiled, "We will. Now all we gotta do is get the okay from Sydney and April… I don't wanna step on their toes."   
  
MJ groaned, "What about Steve??"   
  
I smiled, "Well, I wouldn't mind stepping on his toes. Who gives a shit was Steve thinks, he's a dumb ass. Besides, he just graduated from high school he should be going off to college this fall… or at least I hope he does."   
  
With that said MJ and I returned back to Sydney, April and Mark.  
  
"Are you girls having fun hangin' with the superstars of the WWE?"  
  
April still looked in awe of being around Mark and said, "Yea. I really like it. How did you two get so lucky??"  
  
MJ smiled at her, "Well I told you our dad was Shawn Michaels right?"   
  
April nodded, "Yea."  
  
"Well, technically we're adopted. We met Shawn when we were 10 and he 'fell in love with us'. So… when our Aunt died Paul and Shawn took us under their wing. We've been around all these muscle heads ever since I can remember. And before we knew them we watched them on tv, so Babs and I took advantage of being around really sweet, big guys."  
  
April and Sydney were shocked, "That's so cool!"   
  
I smiled at the girls, "Okay. I have a questing for the two of you… actually a few questions. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."   
  
The two of them looked at each other and I could tell they were communicating via their eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. MJ and I do that ALL the time, it really aggravates the guys.  
  
At the same time they said, "Okay. Why not?"  
  
We let Mark get back to signing for his fans and we went to a different section of the building we were in.   
  
"Okay.. I was wondering if either of you would care if we tried to hook your mom up with our dad? We'd like to know more about her, but so far she sounds really cool… PLUS she likes our dad already so it's great."  
  
April said, "Well, mom's a surgeon. She loves her work and she's really good at it. She's been at the same hospital since forever it seems."  
  
"Yea. She's 40, but she's really pretty. She has long curly reddish brown hair, and blue eyes. Um… Steve has a family picture in his wallet if you wanna see a picture."  
  
MJ and I raised our eyebrows, "Okay. Do you think Steve would mind if we tried to hook our parents up?"  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes, "Who cares what Steve has to say. He shouldn't care… but if he does just get one of the wrestlers to beat him up, he deserves it."  
  
I smiled, "Well I'm sure if Steve looks at MJ again like he did earlier then Randy will want to tear him apart." "AWW… Shut up Babs! Like you can talk, Brock would break the boy in two."   
  
April and Sydney looked at us in awe, "You're dating Brock Lesnar and Randy Orton??"  
  
MJ smiled, "Yep. I'm with Randy and Babs is with Brock. They're real sweet hearts."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Oh NOW I get why you and Brock were talking like that before. You're together. COOL!"  
  
I smiled, "Yea, it is kinda cool, isn't it??" Then I shook my head, "Enough about the guys. Lets go find Steve."  
  
When we found Steve he was in the line for Trish Stratus' autograph. "SO… Steve, is Trish gonna give you 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed?"   
  
Steve's eyes got big, "I sure hope so. Why?"   
  
MJ laughed, "No reason. She's really nice actually. The four of us have a question to ask of you. Babs??"  
  
I smiled sweetly at Steve, "Well, first can we look in your wallet at your family picture? And secondly do you care if we try to hook your mom up with our dad?"  
  
Steve just looked at me kind of oddly, "Okay then… Yes, here." And handed me the picture to look at. "And who's your dad?"  
  
Sydney smiled, "Their dad's Shawn Michaels… he's REALLY nice. Please don't be a jerk. PLEASE!?!"   
  
Steve shook his head, knowing that he was WAY out numbered, "Yea, yea, yea. Whatever. HBK's an okay guy I guess. Plus mom really likes him."   
  
My eyes got huge and I saw red, "An OKAY guys, you GUESS!!??!!"   
  
Steve looked a little scared. I just stared him down, "Listen here LITTLE BOY… my dad is THE BEST, ok. He's The Showstoppa, The Icon, The Mainevent. He's The Heartbreak Kid for Christ Sake! And all you have to say is that he's an OKAY GUY YOU GUESS!?!"   
  
Steve started to back away from me, "Um… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would scream at me. Shawn's really cool. Sorry, really… Sorry."   
  
I calmed down, "Sorry about that. I just get a TAD pissed when people diss my dad. Plus I don't really like you, you're mean to your little sisters."  
  
Steve just looked at me like I was an alien, "I'm supposed to be mean to them, I'm their older brother."  
  
I growled, "I always wanted an older brother okay?? I though older brother's were supposed to take care of their little sisters, not be a prick to them."  
  
April got mad too, "Yea Steve… Don't be so mean to us! You're just a big jerk sometimes! We're gonna tell mom and then you're gonna be in SOO much trouble, she's gonna ground you for a LONG TIME!"  
  
Steve looked sorry, "Okay. I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to you and Syd okay?? I don't mean to be a jerk. It just sort of happens."  
  
MJ smiled at Steve, "Well, when the two of us are around it's NOT gonna happen anymore. And will you stop looking at me like that!? GOD!! I think I'm gonna go get Randy if you don't stop it… or better yet I'll go get Paul, he would kill you."  
  
Sydney and April laughed. Sydney dais, "Yea Steve-O. These two have boyfriends that would crush you. Will you please stop looking at them like their hunks of meet and you haven't eaten for days?? Please, for your own good?"   
  
Steve shook his head, "Yea, yea. Sorry. I don't wanna get the shit kicked out of me. I'll try not to stare at you anymore."  
  
I smiled, "I do know someone that you CAN stare at though. It's almost your turn."  
  
So with that said Steve got ready to meet Trish. When he got up to Trish we were still with him, I smiled at Trish, "Hey Trish, what's up?"   
  
Trish smiled at me, "Nothing, how are you Babs? MJ?" Then she turned her attention back to Steve, "Hi. What's your name?"  
  
Steve looked at Trish in awe, "I'm Steve. Wow. You're even more beautiful up close."  
  
MJ and I looked at Steve shocked, he was being nice… it scared us a tad.  
  
Trish signed one of her diva's undressed posters for Steve and then he left, still in awe.  
  
I smiled at Steve, "So I bet you're gonna put that poster in your room aren't you?"   
  
April rolled her eyes, "Steve already has tons of posters in his room of half naked women. He doesn't need any more."  
  
MJ laughed, Steve said, "Yea. I think I'm gonna redecorate my walls though. Diva's only. I'll have to take down my swimsuit models posters."   
  
I shook my head in amazement, "You guys wanna meet our dad? Then we could go back to your house and learn stuff about your mom."  
  
They all wanted to meet Shawn but before we reached him I said, "Okay. Just don't mention anything about your mom and how we wanna hook 'em up."   
  
**Author's Note** I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda think it sucks, but it's all I could think of for now. I'll do better next time, I PROMISE! Okay, enough of that. Please review you guys… I wanna know what you think. OH, and I wanna thank Skittles for all the great ideas, obviously I'm going to use on of them… and eventually it will be the girls birthday… I just haven't gotten to it yet, June 20th, it's like June 5th maybe. I'm not really sure, I should figure that out huh?? Okay. I'll definetly do that. On the subject of ideas, if anyone else has any ideas for this story (or 'Perfect') feel free to send them my way, I just may use one of them (or more). Please Review guys. PLEASE!! Thanks again--  
  
--Jess 


	12. Chapter Twelve

--That Night--  
  
MJ and I had just gotten back from April and Sydney's house. We learned so much about their mom it's scary. When she got home from work we were still there so we got to know her personally too. We told her about our plan to hook her up with our dad and she got curious.   
  
--Flashback--  
  
  
  
"You want to hook me up with your dad?" MJ and I smiled at her, "Yep. He's really nice and I think you two would get along perfectly." She looked at us skeptically. I smiled, "Plus he's really hot… well, if he wasn't my dad I would think he was hot, oh you know what I mean." She laughed at me. "And who IS your dad?" April and Sydney smiled, "We met him today mom… he's great!" MJ smiled, "Our dad's Shawn Michaels." I nodded, "Yea, April and Syd told us you liked him, so we thought we could hook you up."  
  
Her eyes got big, "Your dad's Shawn Michaels?? And you want ME to go out with HIM!?" MJ and I shrugged and nodded, "Yea. You seem really cool. We think you'll like each other a lot." I smiled, "So… what do ya say? Will you go out with dad? Please!?" She laughed, "You guys are nuts. What makes you think he'd want to go out with me?"   
  
MJ smiled, "Well, we have been with him for 10 years. I think we'd know what type of woman he'd want to go out with." Mrs. O'neil looked at us oddly, "10 years?" I smiled, "Oh we forgot to tell you… we're adopted. Our parents died and then our aunt died so Shawn adopted us and we've been with him ever since we were 10." Mrs. O'neil nodded, "That makes sense. And I guess if… and it's only IF your dad agrees then I'd go out with him."   
  
I smiled sweetly, "You don't have to put on a mask in front of us… we know almost any woman would die for a chance to go out with our dad." Mrs. O'neil laughed, "What do you think I would do normally??" MJ smiled, "I bet if you were with your girlfriends you would scream and dance around the room." Mrs. O'neil raised her eyebrow, then a few seconds lather she shrugged, "Okay. Ya got me. If I were alone I would freak out."  
  
--Back to the Present--  
  
I had a huge smile on my face. We finally got back to our hotel room and wouldn't you know it Trips and Kev were in our room watching tv and chatting away with our dad. MJ walked in and hopped on her bed, "So boys… what did you do without us around to pester you??"   
  
Kev laughed, "You got that right… you DEFINETLY pester us. But we managed. Oh Babs… we picked up your pictures when we were done." My eyes lit up, "You did?! Did you look at 'em?" Trips rolled his eyes, "We would have… but we know how much you hate that, so we didn't." I smiled and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek while grabbing my pictures out of his hands, "You guys are THE BEST!"   
  
I opened my pictures and gasped, "Dude! These are the best pictures I've taken in a hell of a long time! Look at this one Daddy." I handed the picture to dad, "Wow. Honey, this IS great. Didn't you want to be a photographer at one time?" MJ rolled her eyes, "No Dad. She NEVER wanted to be a photographer. She just takes a billion pictures all the damn time." I stuck my tongue out at MJ, "Shud up! I don't make fun of your aspirations to be a fashion designer do I?? No, now let me be, and let me dream."  
  
Dad just rolled his eyes at our arguing and then got an idea. "So… when are Brock and Randy coming over?" MJ and I smiled, "Well Randy told me all I had to do was call him and he'd come over." MJ turned to me, "What'd Brock tell you?" I smiled, "Well… Brock said he'd be over whenever. I'm supposed to call him and let him know when we got back. I should probably do that right now, huh?" Dad smiled, "Yea. Go call your guys. I have plans."   
  
When dad said he had plans I looked up quickly, "What type of plans?" Oh no… please don't tell me you have a date dad, please! Ad smiled, "It's a surprise. Nothing important though. Why so curious?" MJ and I smiled sweetly and we each went over to dad and held onto one of his arms. "Well, Daddy… we found a woman that we think you would like." "And we set up a date for you two tonight. A dinner date."   
  
Dad looked at us with curiosity, "Tell me about this woman." I smiled, "She's got three kids. It's April, Sydney and Steve's mom." "Yea, she's a surgeon. And the best part is… she's REALLY nice." "OH… and she really likes you. You're her favorite wrestler."   
  
Dad smiled, "Okay, what's her name and when am I going out with her?" MJ and I had huge smiles on our faces, "Well her name is Cassandra O'Neil." "You're going to call her and actually set up where the date is later." I smiled, "Yea. You should call her in an hour, or whenever you get done with your mysterious plans." Dad nodded, "Okay. I will. Now you two get out of here!" With that MJ and I left to go see Brock and Randy.  
  
**Author's Note** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry it was so short, but I wanted to end the chapter before it went off onto Shawn's Secret Plans… lol. Please Review! Thanks Again Everyone! YOU GUYS ROCK--  
  
--Jess 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

--Two Weeks Later--Shawn's Point Of View--  
  
Today's MJ and Babs 22nd Birthday.   
  
It's hard to believe they're already 22, they've grown up so quickly it seems.   
  
I've set up the girls birthday party to be in the hotel ballroom, they should really enjoy it.   
  
And just between you and me I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.   
  
I had no clue what to get Janey or Barbie Lou for their birthday, I mean… what do you get two girls that have everything?   
  
Exactly. I had to be very creative.  
  
After I got off the phone with Cassandra, yes we've been together for the last two weeks.  
  
It's a long distance relationship, but it's worth it.   
  
Back to what I was saying before… After I got off the phone with Cassandra I went to find MJ and Babs.  
  
I found Babs laying on her bed flipping thru the channels on the tv.   
  
She finally found CMT, which I knew she had been looking for, and she started singing with "Who's Your Daddy?" by Toby Keith.   
  
I'd just like to say Babs is VERY comical when she's singing along with pretty much anything.   
  
She gets so into each song it's hilarious.   
  
I looked for MJ but heard the shower on so I figured she was showering.   
  
Ten minutes later MJ got out of the bathroom.   
  
By then Babs was singing along with the Dixie Chicks.   
  
MJ rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow off her bed and hit Babs over the head with it.  
  
Babs turned around, "What the hell do you want?"   
  
"It's your turn in the bathroom. Just thought you'd like to know."   
  
Babs rolled her eyes and got up to head towards the bathroom, but not before she threw the pillow back at MJ.  
  
--Later That Night--MJ's Point of View--  
  
Babs and I were getting' our groove on in the middle of the dance floor when Dad came and grabbed us so they could bring out the birthday cakes.   
  
Yes you heard me right, I said cakes.   
  
We've always each had our own cake, it's one of those traditions we've always had.   
  
When it was time for the "Happy Birthday" song Babs and I were astonished to see who was singing to us.   
  
After they were done and we had made a wish and blew out the candles… yes all 22 of them, we turned to dad, "Did you do this??"  
  
Dad smiled, "Yes. Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to get you so I thought why not your favorite musical artists?"   
  
Babs and I squealed and ran to dad to give him a huge hug.   
  
Dad smiled, "MJ, meet Simple Plan. Guys, this is MJ. Babs, meet Keith Urban, Keith this is Babs. I don't know who is going to perform when but feel free to use the stage whenever. The DJ'll just stop when you get up there."   
  
With that said we cracked out the alcohol and we got the party started off right.   
  
**Author's Note** Sorry this chapter's so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review, I need you guys opinions about what I'm doing right and wrong. OH… and what should happen next?? I'm coming up with a blank, so please if you have any ideas send them my way. Please Review. Thanks Again--  
  
--Jess 


	14. Author's Note: PLEASE HELP! THANKS!

**Author's Note**   
  
Okay everyone. I'm at a loss for ideas. Someone reviewed and said I should bring a villain into the story, which I COMPLETELY agree with (if my story was all sweet and chipper it's be boring) BUT here's the problem… I don't know who the Villain should be… SO, this is where YOU come in!!   
  
If you have ANY ideas of who should be the 'bad guy' (for lack of a better term) in the story just let me know. I want to please the readers, and especially the reviewers (YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!) Also… If you have an idea of what the 'bad guy' should do to become the bad guy just let me know… I do have a few ideas of what the 'bad guy' should do… problem is I dunno who the bad guys should be.   
  
SO… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past… I'm actually pretty amazed by how many reviews I've gotten… which just makes me want to bow down to the reviewers, lol… Thanks for all your help, I just want to make the story better for everyone!! THANK YOU!!  
  
--Jess 


	15. Chapter 14

--Two Hours Later--  
  
MJ and Babs were partying it up on the dance floor with their boyfriends and I turned to Vince. "When should I tell them?"   
  
Vince shook his head, "Whenever you want to. I think you should let the girls know before they are too drunk though, so I would say sometime in the next hour."   
  
Kevin came over to us, "When are you gonna give them their other surprise Shawn?"   
  
I shrugged, "I don't really know right now. When do you think I should tell them?"   
  
"What do I think?? Ha, I think you should have told them before they started to drink. But seriously, I think you should go over to them and tell them now."  
  
I nodded, "Okay. I think I'll do that." I got up and went over to MJ and Babs, "Hi Birthday Girls. How are you two doing?"   
  
Babs smiled, "We're doing good Daddy. What do you want?"   
  
MJ smiled, "Yea, Dad, what did you come over here for? Want to dance with me?"   
  
I laughed, "Sure." And we started to dance to a slow song.   
  
"Okay Janey, You two were right. I DID have a reason to come over here. I was talking to Vince the other day and he told me to tell you some very important information."   
  
"Uncle Vince wanted me to know something? Why didn't he just tell me?"   
  
I smiled, "Well, I was the one who had the idea so I think that's why I was the one to come tell you."   
  
After her Dad didn't say anything for a little bit MJ got a little worried, "You can tell me Dad, what is it?"  
  
Shawn smiled, "It's nothing bad honey, I didn't mean to worry you. I know how much you love to work with designing clothes, and I wanted you to actually be part of the WWE. So I went to Vince and he said he would be happy to offer you a job. So if you want you can work with the costume department and help design costumes for other wrestlers. I don't really know what the job entails but you can get all that information from Vince."  
  
MJ just stared at her Dad in awe, "Are you serious!?"   
  
Shawn nodded, "OH DAD! THAT'S GREAT! Thank you SO much! I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Vince right now, you talk to Babs and tell her whatever job you got her too."  
  
"How did you know I got her a job too?"  
  
MJ smiled, "Of course you did. You never do something for one of us and not the other. I bet it has something to do with photography doesn't it??"   
  
Shawn smiled and MJ went off to talk to Vince.  
  
Shawn walked over to Babs again and tapped Brock on the shoulder, "Can I cut in?"   
  
Brock smiled, "I dunno. Maybe, babe you wanna dance with this little guy?"   
  
Babs rolled her eyes, "SILLY! OF COURSE I want to dance with him. He's my Daddy you big goof ball."   
  
Brock turned to Shawn and tried to wipe the smile off his face, although it didn't work. "I guess since the lady wants to dance I'll let you. But if you do ANYTHING I'll come after you. And that's a promise."   
  
Babs hit Brock on the shoulder, "Okay Daddy. Do you want to dance or should we just sit down and chat?"  
  
I smiled, "You don't want to dance with your old man?? I'm hurt."   
  
Babs rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not that I don't want to dance with you, but NOT to this song."  
  
I smiled and we sat down at an empty table, "Well Babsie, honey I have something to tell you. It's pretty important, so don't freak out until I'm done, Okay?"   
  
Babs nodded, "Okay Daddy, I'll listen before I speak."   
  
"Well, I was talking with Vince the other day and I showed him those pictures you took a few weeks ago. He really liked them and showed them to the other photographers at the WWE. They said you have lots of talent, and wanted to offer you a job. So… basically what I'm saying is that all those pictures you take while we're on the road will be put to good use and the public will see them, if you want to that is. So what do you say?"  
  
Babs was stunned, "Daddy?" "Please tell me you were serious." When I nodded Babs got a huge smile on her face, "Oh My God! REALLY!?" Then she got up and gave me a huge hug, "Where's Uncle Vince? I need to go thank him too."  
  
I pointed her in the direction of where Vince and MJ were and she went off. Kevin and Paul came over, "I take it they are both VERY happy?"   
  
I smiled, "How could you tell?"  
  
Paul shrugged, "It could have been the way each of them squealed and went to talk to Vince."   
  
Kevin added, "OR it could have been the huge smiles on their faces and the huge hug each of them gave you after you told them the news."  
  
I nodded, "Yep. They're going to be so happy with their jobs. They'll get to be with all of us, their boyfriends, each other and they get to do what they love… designing clothes and taking pictures."  
  
**Author's Note** I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had huge writes block, at least on this story. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for an antagonist. I have many ideas swimming in my head now I just don't know how each one is going to play out. If any of you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are the BEST! Please review! Thanks Again--  
  
--Jess 


End file.
